


Blue Exorcist Drabbles

by Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Bonding Over Shared Epiphanies, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gals being pals, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Menstruation, Mild Gore, Multi, Other, RIP me, Realizations, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Kamiki Izumo, Trans!Okumura Rin, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My/pseuds/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of flash-fiction that pop up randomly in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monthly Pain

**Author's Note:**

> tread carefully on this one.

    "Okay, I'm gonna leave now Rin." Yukio called out to his brother. "I'll be back soon." He sounded almost hurried, rushing out the door and out the premise. He left behind a brother who was currently writhing in pain on the couch of their main living room. He bit the inside of his cheek and cursed when he drew blood. More blood was not what he needed at the moment.

    He pulled out his phone, willing himself to search through his contact list. He hesitated as his thumb hovered over the text button of one of his friend's numbers. He put the phone on the table and wallowed in his pain for a while longer.

    Soon he wasn't able to stand it, trying his best to stand and head to the bathroom. He walked down the corridor and pried open the door to the showers as best as he could manage. He proceeded to then strip, groaning as he pulled his shirt and binder off together.

    He took a single deep breath, and then doubled over in pain. He cried out and then brought his hand to his mouth. He scrambled to get to he toilet and dry-heaved into it. After a few minutes he stood up again, taking a moment to orient himself, a dizzy spell having set over him. 

    He stripped out of his pants and underwear and turned on the hot shower. He leaned against the stall wall and slid down, sitting and letting the refreshingly soothing hot water flow onto his skin and ease the pain in his abdomen.  He let out a long suffering sigh as he watched chunks of bloody gore leak into the drain with the rest of the red-stained water.

    "I hate getting my period."


	2. Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Rin and Gendo are best friends forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bby Rin has a friend. Bold is demonic speaking.

    "Gendo!" A small boy in ripped blue overalls and flowing pigtails ran towards a hobgoblin about half his size. They hugged tightly and let go quickly. 

    They had met in a small grassy area just beyond the length of some trees behind the monastery. The unlikely friends had been playing in the area for almost a month now and they couldn't be any closer. Rin told Gendo all of his troubles and secrets and Gendo would share his days with Rin. It was a perfect friendship to be honest.

    Rin tapped Gendo's porky nose and giggled before running off. "You're it, you're it!" He chimed sweetly. The hobgoblin chased after him and they played their game of tag they dropped to the ground, panting and laughing at each other like the nine-year-olds they were. Gendo snuggled up to Rin and licked his face. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and laughed.

    "You're my best friend Gendo. I wish I could show you to Yukio and tou-san." He sat up and patted the hobgoblin's head. He frowned at his little green friend. 

    "Tou-san still calls my his little girl. But I'm not a girl, Gendo. You know that right?" He asked the demon and it nodded.

    "Then why does he never call me his little boy! Or his big guy like he does Yukio?!" Rin crossed his arms. "It's not fair. Not fair at all." He pouted and looked on the verge of tears. Gendo cuddled up to the half demon boy and growled his response to his friend.

     **'It okay! Rin boy to Gendo.'** The little demon tried to say.  **'Tou-san will call Rin boy one day.'** The hobgoblin licked Rin's hand this time around and Rin just hugged him.  **  
**

"Gendo let's be best friends forever!" Rin exclaimed. The demon jumped for joy and Rin took one of his bauble hair ties out, letting his raven hair fall loose. He took the other one out as well. He tied the little thing to his friend's horn and tied the other to his hand.

    "There. This is our friendship stuff. Now we can always have a little of each other forever!" Gendo jumped for joy and they parted ways for the day.

* * *

 

    Shiro aimed his gun steadily and blasted another hobgoblin to high heaven.  The lower rank demons had been infesting the forest behind the monastery for too long and Yukio nearly got hurt by one of them the day before. If they get to Rin who knows what would happen.

    He spotted one that had a familiar hair tie around its horn. It was hiding from him but not very effectively. It looked like a young one but Shiro knew it was still dangerous.

    "That hair tie is Rin's! Give it back, devil!" He shot the demon and it turned to the black ash. It left behind the pink bauble hair tie.

* * *

 

When Rin went to go play with Gendo the next day, he never came.


	3. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koneko and Yukio are adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was late for v-day and also its international fanworks day! sorry its so short.

 “Um, Okumura-sensei?” Konekomaru stood at the desk of his student-teacher, the day’s class having ended earlier. The monk looked determined about something, almost resolved in whatever it was he was about to do.

  
It was infinitely cute and Yukio did everything in his power to not mention how cute it was. He adjusted his glasses and fiddled with some papers on his desk. “Ah, yes, Miwa-san?” He looked to the young ExWire.

 

  
“Ok-… Yukio-kun, would you like to go out today?” He asked shyly, the resolve he had only a moment before melting as he addressed his boyfriend by his name. 

    

It’s only been a while, I.e. a month, and the first name basis is a rather recent development in their relationship.  It amazed Yukio just how amazingly cute his boyfriend was and it just made the half demon want to snuggle the hell out of him.

    

  
“Ah, sure M-Koneko-san.” He smiled at him, a bright pink blush hitting his cheeks. He felt so dumb for being so love struck but he couldn’t help it. Konekomaru smiled widely and regained his composure after a second. 

 

  
“How does six sound? Maybe we could go see a movie?” Konekomaru suggested, the bright pink on his cheeks still rather prominent. He was immensely adorable.

 

  
“Sounds good. We can meet at the gate.” Yukio added. There was a small silence between them before Yukio got up from his seat and leaned over his desk. He pressed a gentle kiss on the monk’s lips and pulled back. Their blushes were now kicked up to eleven. 

 

  
“S-see you then, Yukio-kun!” Konekomaru rushed out of the classroom and  left his boyfriend behind. Yukio slowly slunk back into his seat and hid his now tomato red face under his arms as he face planted onto his desk.

 

  
“So damned cute!”

 


	4. Just Gals Being Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally write something for the main pairing tagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the insufferable silence. I am absolute trash at actually doing anything and also i finally have a computer sorta.

    "What are you doing?" Izumo jumped at the sudden question thrown at her from seemingly nowhere. She looked behind her, ready to yell at whichever shit-head decided to interrupt her totally important task. She immediately closed her mouth at she stared into the blueish green eyes of her, uh, friend. Her face heated up by about 6 degrees the normal human body temperature and she scrambled to hide her project behind her.

 

    "N-nothing! I'm not doing anything! What are you doing? I thought classes ended a while ago." She quickly stuttered, stumbling over her words as her heart decided that now was the best time to do some Olympic somersaults. Shiemi blinked and tilted her head slightly in that maddeningly adorable way of hers.

 

    "I was looking for you. Paku-chan wanted to know where you were and I was a little worried since I didn't see you walk out first like you normally do. I thought you had gotten in trouble for something." Izumo swore in her mind over how _disgustingly affectionate_ her fellow tamer was. And so considerate to, ugh. It made her want to puke but also kiss her stupid, gorgeous face. The byakko tamer internally grumbled, this girl was too precious for her own good and it made the purple haired teen all the more angrier because _dammit to all hell she was probably not even into her that way why this I don't deserve it_. Izumo huffed and sneakily put her project into her bag and stood up straight, discreetly fixing the padding in her breast forms.

 

    "Thanks, I guess. I'll go meet up with Paku now. See you tomorrow." She held her head up high as she walked out of the class room and to the pavilion where her long time friend awaited her. She chanced a glance behind her to see that Shiemi had already met up with the Okumura twins and was happily chatting with both of them. A sharp pang of jealousy hit her square in her  heart and she quickly turned back around, feeling the muscles under her eye twitch as she clutched at her chest. Paku glanced at the other and sighed. She knew this dance all too well.

 

    "You didn't give her the note, did you?" The brunette twirled a finger in her hair and fiddled with it as her romantically challenged friend groaned in defeat. Paku sighed and patted Izumo's back. "Don't worry. You always got next time." The teen tried to comfort her only for the shrine maiden to let out another long suffering groan. Paku rolled her eyes and decided that maybe they needed some help.

 

* * *

 

 

    "I blew it AGAIN!" Shiemi screamed into the tattered throw pillow as Yukio sat next to her, nodding sympathetically. Rin rounded a corner and set three cups of tea down on a battered coffee table and sat down on Shiemi's other side. The blonde moaned pathetically as Yukio took a cup and drank some of the tea his brother offered. "I am SUCH a loser." Shiemi sighed as she set the pillow down and took her own cup.

 

    "Nah, don't talk like that! You're totally awesome; you just need some help." Rin said nonchalantly as he sipped on his tea. Yukio looked at him for a moment, almost glaring and shaking his head slightly. Rin ignored him.

 

    "We could totally help you if you want. Set the two of you up on a surprise date type thing to help really break the ice." The halfling grinned at his friend and Yukio rolled his eyes.

 

    "It's not exactly a surprise if you tell her, nii-san." Yukio adjusted his glasses while Rin stuck his tongue out at him. Shiemi hummed disapprovingly.

 

    "No, that's alright Rin. Thanks anyways. I'm just glad the two of you are here to listen to me complain about this." Shiemi smiled at the two brothers that were now making faces at one another. Yukio stopped and smiled back at his childhood friend.

 

    "There is honestly no need to thank us, Shiemi-chan. We're friends and I'm pretty sure that listening to each other mope and groan about failed courting attempts" He expertly spoke those words without cracking a hint of a smile. Rin on the other hand scoffed at his brother's wording choice. 

 

    "That was so lame, even for you." Rin laughed and was rewarded with a throw pillow to the face. Shiemi giggled as the brothers started bickering amongst themselves. She sat back and watched as they proceeded to have a halfhearted debate on sentence structuring and word choice. Her phone buzzed against her butt as the debate delved back into them shoving pillows into each other's faces. Shiemi pulled it out from under her and checked the recent messages. She smiled as she saw who it was from.

 

 

> 'Text From: PakuchanUuU
> 
> Subject: Partay!!~
> 
>   hey shiemi! im gonna have a slumber party today and youre invited. i hope u can make it!'
> 
>  

    The blonde smiled brightly and texted her right back, unaware that the boys had stopped their squabbling to focus on her. When she looked up, she saw that Rin had a smile on his face to match her own and Yukio was smirking very suggestfully.... That was a word, right? Shiemi mentally shrugged and decided that it was. It fit the situation anyways. She cleared her throat and made to stand up. The brothers got out of her way and she turned to them, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Uuhhhh..."

 

    Rin started to snicker at the blonde's loss of words. Yukio elbowed him. "Go on. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" The younger twin shot her a radiant smile before the other pushed his face to the side.

 

    "And make sure to spill all the juicy details!!" Rin told her, his grin as loud as his current demeanor. Yukio shoved him back and Shiemi rolled her eyes as she left them to what was obviously going to turn into a play fight.

 

_'Boys.'_ She thought. She used her key and made her way to her house, skipping as she thought of what type of pajamas to bring. And what underwear too!

 

* * *

 

 

    Paku watched as the two continued to dance around each other. The brunette groaned and nearly faceplanted into the popcorn as the two squirmed and seemed to try and fail to muster the courage to attempt the first move. Paku thought about what the best thing to do now would be when she remembered. Izumo's love letter. The girl glanced at them and once she deemed them too preoccupied trying to woo each other, she silently slipped away from the blanket pile on the floor of hers and Izumo's shared room and quickly rummaged through the fox girl's bag. She found a cliche white letter with a cute green heart stamped in the middle, keeping the letter sealed. She smirked, knowing that Izumo was probably going to kick her out of the room after this stunt but their awkward mutual pining was wearing down on everyone. She'd just have to take one for the team.

 

    Paku hummed as she walked up to them, standing in front of the laptop screen that was currently streaming episodes of the newest Precure season. She smiled innocently as the two looked up at her and she immediately dropped the letter clearly addressed to Shiemi in between the two of them. She let out an obviously fake 'oops' and smiled as Izumo basically shrieked at the sight of her love letter. Shiemi gasped and picked up the white envelope as Paku held up her hands in defense as she endured a verbal thrashing from Izumo. Paku silently chanted for Shiemi to read it before Izumo could steal it from her hands. 

 

    The brunette lowered her arms when the shouting died out and saw that Izumo was currently looking on in horror as Shiemi read the letter. By the time the blonde was done, both of their faces were brighter than the sun and redder than the reddest fruit. Paku smiled softly as Shiemi excused herself and took Izumo with her to the hall outside. The teen stretched and sat back down in front of the laptop, rewinding the episode they were on and pressed play while the two talked on the other side of the dorm room door. She hummed to herself made sure to think encouraging thoughts for her friends.

 

* * *

 

 

    Yukio sat next to his twin and their mutual cohort, waiting around for their mutual friends to show. He glanced at Paku, the brunette twirling her hair between her fingers, and Rin, blogging on his phone about lord knew what. The student teacher looked up in time to see Shiemi and Izumo walking towards them, hand in hand and both blushing brighter than Christmas lights. He heard his brother snort to his side.

 

    "Just gals being pals." He muttered as he watched their mutual friends wave at them, hands still holding onto each other.

 

    "Pfft, you can say that again nii-san." Yukio chuckled with him.


	5. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying is hard when you're having an identity crisis. It's easier when the person across from you is going through the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of all the recent chapters and the personal developments of certain characters, I wanna add some stuff to it. Aka, I'm claiming these two cinnamon rolls in the name of wlw and mlm everywhere. Nyehehe try and stop me.

 

 

      The sinking semi silence of a near empty room was the best place to have epiphanies. Especially if that room happened to be a classroom that wasn't in use and had desks scattered about it, some of which were flipped over or on their sides. A permanently ajar window let in a soft breeze that carried small, pink petals into the almost vacant classroom. The scene was ethereal and almost romantic.

 

      Two teenagers sat across from each other, multiple desks pushed together to create a makeshift table with papers and books spread out over it. There were more people in their study group but they had all left to grab snacks and such. They both opted to stay behind and 'hold down the fort' as it were. Not that there was any need. No one ever came down that particular hall or entered the surrounding rooms that were all just as equally abandoned. They both had different reasons for staying even if they were impeccably similar reasons. The scratching sounds of pens and pencils against paper was so much louder than usual to them.

 

      Slate blue glanced up for a moment to watch their classmate. He was staring down at his paper but his eyes were unfocused. As if his mind was far off in another corner of his thoughts. She licked at her drying lips and found comfort in knowing that she was apparently not the only one to be having trouble concentrating. She looked back down and reread the problem on her sheet for the umpteenth time that hour. She thrummed her pen against the desk she had herself seated at and brushed bits of her hair out of her face, trying to focus on answering the question. She had to fucking answer it. She had to. If she didn't she'd never understand. She'd never understand what it is. She'd never understand why...

 

      Grinding his teeth hurt but that didn't matter. He can't get past the first sentence in the word problem he was stuck on and it's been an hour. He doesn't know why he was so distracted. Normally he was the king of blocking out any and all nuisances when he was trying to study but he must be getting rusty because he let himself get sidetracked hard when everyone else was still here and there was laughing and stupid ass puns and fuck him, he really just wants to answer this fucking question because he had to. He had to get this straightened out and... He ground his teeth harder, rereading the same line over and over.

 

 

 

 

_If you are faced with a hoard of hobgoblin exactly three kilometers from the nest and you only have an aria and a doctor on your team, barring yourself, and only two holy grenades left, what would your course of action be?_

 

 

_If you are faced with a hoard of hobgoblin exactly three kilometers from the nest and you only have an aria and a doctor on your team, barring yourself, and only two holy grenades left, what would your course of action be?_

 

 

_If you are faced with a hoard of hobgoblin exactly three kilometers from the nest and you only have an aria and a doctor on your team, barring yourself, and only two holy grenades left, what would your course of action be?_

 

 

_If you are faced with a hoard of hobgoblin exactly three kilometers from the nest and you only have an aria and a doctor on your team, barring yourself, and only two holy grenades left, what would your course of action be?_

 

 

_If you are faced with a hoard of hobgoblin exactly three kilometers from the nest and you only have an aria and a doctor on your team, barring yourself, and you only have two holy grenades left, what would-_

 

 

_If you are faced with a hoard of hobgoblin exactly three kilometers from the nest and you only have an aria and a doctor on your team, barring-_

 

 

_If you are faced with a hoard of hob-_

 

 

_If you are faced-_

 

 

_…_

 

 

_If you are faced with having to figure out who you are, taking into account everything you've experienced from as far back as you can remember to the most recent of events, what would you conclude about yourself?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      “I'm a lesbian!” “I'm gay!"

 

      Bronzite eyes looked into slate blue and there was a speechless silence that fell over them. The two have never been the best of friends; a better word for their relationship would be aquaintences. They didn't talk much and when they did it was because the entire group was talking and even then it wasn't like their words were directed at each other. They sat there just staring for a few more moments before she started laughing. Well, she was giggling and then eventually started laughing hard enough to hold onto her side. He looked at her incredulously before her infectious guffaws made him chuckle and he eventually joined in on her side grabbing laughter. They were brought to near tears before the laughter finally pettered out and they just sit in their chairs, him leaning forward with his face in his hands and her with her head down on her arms.

 

      “That was ridiculous.” He muttered softly and she just let out a small squeak of agreement.

 

      More silence.

 

      “What now?” Her voice was shaking, like she was on the verge of tears and honestly so was he.

 

      “I don't know.”

 

      “I don't think I want to tell anyone yet.” His cheeks felt wet and he was sure he heard tears in her words.

 

      “Me neither.”

 

      They fell silent. After a moment had passed, she abruptly sat up and smacked both her cheeks with her hands. She breathed in deeply and sighed loudly. He looked up at her, brushing tears from his face and following her lead in the breathing. They stayed in silence for another second before she spoke up.

 

      “So!” She looked at him.

 

      “So. I'm a lesbian.” She spoke like she was trying out the way the words tasted in her mouth. She looked down to her abandoned homework and back at him.

 

      “Yeah. I'm, uh.” He looked down at the wooden desk and licked his lips. “I'm gay.”

 

      She nodded and they let the words sit between them; simmering and melting into their thoughts so they could really appreciate the words. He spoke up first.

 

      “Well, okay, uhm.” He had no idea what to say.

 

      She just smiled at him. “Izumo-chan. I think it's her.”

 

      “Oh.” He nodded at her words. That made sense. She was always kinda clingy when it came to her.

 

      “I'm not sure. About who I like but, ya know.” He thought he should share too. Her smile was really nice.(No hetero, lol.)

 

      “Is there anyone you think is cute?” She pushed her work aside and after a moment he did the exact same thing and he smirked.

 

      “Lewin. In that scruffy, older guy way.” Her giggles made him blush. He wasn't used to gossiping but when would he ever get the chance to actually **talk** about this to anyone?

 

      “Izumo has a really cute smile and, uhm, well.” She looked behind him at the door. “Kirigakure-sensei is really pretty. Especially with short hair.” He couldn't help smiling at her red face.

 

      “... That dumbass has the most obnoxiously cute laugh ever.” She snorted, knowing exactly who he was talking about. He laughed with her and suddenly, what would have been a horrifying and utterly terrifying experience had they been alone ended up being okay. They were okay. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

 

      “Wow, since when are you two so buddy buddy?” They looked up and shared a glance before looking to their companions coming in from the their snack run.

 

      “I feel like we missed something.” Konekomaru smiled at the two, seeing if they would spill. Izumo sat back down next to her,setting two fruit milks between them and sighing.

 

      “It was really hot out there! You guys were lucky you got to sit in here.” Rin collapsed into his seat and offered an ice pop to him and to Renzou, taking a bite of his own.

 

      The two of them looked to each other and smiled. Not yet. Maybe later.

 

      “Thank you Izumo-chan.” She took the one closest to the other girl and took a drink. It was already open and no doubt Izumo had taken a sip already. She could settle for indirect kisses. For now.

 

      “You can literally light yourself on fire, stop complaining.” He scoffed at Rin and enjoyed the laugh it got him from the other. He's okay with this. For now.

 

      Moriyama Shiemi and Suguro Ryuji were fine with just this. For now.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bronzite is totes his gemsona lol also the last ch was so gay im in love omg.


End file.
